Linked
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Stiles always though Lydia was the girl of his dreams. That is until he begins having dreams about a girl he has never met. He can't get her out of his mind, however he thinks she is just a dream. Until she shows up on his doorstep. Stiles will learn that sometimes true love shows up in mysterious ways. (based off of Season 1, however it may develop into the different seasons)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles

 _"_ _Stiles!" The girl screamed I saw claws slash right through her stomach._

"No!" I cried and I woke up with tears on my face. This was the third time this week I had the dream. Every time the girl in my dreams died I woke up crying. I had never seen the girl before, but every time I lost her, I felt as though I had lost the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Stiles! You're late for school!" My dad yelled.

"Crap!" I bolted from bed and quickly began to get changed.

By the time I got to school it was halfway through first period.

"Late again Stilinski, I'm surprised you even decided to show up." Coach said. I quickly took my usual spot behind Scott.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked.

"I slept in," I sighed.

"Did you have that dream again?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"And you're positive that you have never seen this girl before?"

"Never, but every time she dies, I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest."

Suddenly a smile spread across Scott's face.

"You're in love with the girl in your dream aren't you," He smiled.

"No, I can't be in love with someone I never met." I insisted.

"Stiles, you are totally in love with Natalie Portman and you've never met her."

"No, that doesn't count." I sighed.

"This is the third time you have had a dream about her, this week. What does she even look like?"

"She has gorgeous brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and her voice she…" I started but I quickly stopped when I saw Scott smile at me. "So, she's gorgeous, I just have an amazing imagination. That doesn't mean…"

"Stilinski, McCall, I'm sorry if I am disturbing your conversation, but I am trying to teach a class," Coach yelled.

"Sorry coach!" Scott said.

We remained quiet for the rest of class but as soon as the bell rang Scott saw what I had been working on.

During class, which was incredibly boring like usual, I had sketched out a drawing of the girl.

"Stiles!" He said as he grabbed it off my desk.

"Scott!" I chased after him as he ran into the hall.

"Stiles we need to find this girl for you." He laughed.

"Scott, stop, it isn't funny," I snapped as I took the drawing back. "It doesn't mean anything. She doesn't exist."

"Stiles you couldn't have just made her up, you have to have seen her somewhere."

"Stop, it's nothing, it doesn't mean anything." And I quickly walked away.

As I walked away I crumbled the drawing up and threw it in my bag. Scott was being such an ass and I was so furious at him. I knew I was being silly, but I could not get the girl out of my mind and I couldn't help but feel as if I needed to save her.

The rest of the day was a blur until finally the final bell rang and I made a beeline for my car. However I was stopped by Scott cutting in front of me.

"Hey Stiles, listen, I'm sorry, I was just messin' with you." He said.

"No, I know, but like I said it was just a dream." I sighed. "It just felt so real."

"Hey I'm just glad it's taken your mind off of Lydia for once," He laughed. "I'll see you later, I have a date with Allison tonight." And then he left.

"Lydia," I thought and I realized Scott was right. I hadn't thought about Lydia at all. And that would be the first time since the 3rd grade that had happened.

Slowly I turned to see Lydia and Jackson making out by his car. I rolled my eyes as I quickly hopped in my jeep. On the drive home all I could think about was my dream.

She died because of a werewolf there was no doubt about that. But I didn't know why. I mean ever since I had found out that werewolves did exist, I had plenty of nightmares about the people closest to me getting hurt or killed, but never had I had one that felt so read and that was about someone I had never met.

I drove around for a while just thinking. I could not shake the feeling of how completely lost I felt. Every time I would hear her voice replaying in my head it was like another piece of me died with her.

My head was pounding by the time I actually decided to go home.

"Stiles!" I heard her scream. But this scream was different it was loud, loud enough to hurt my ears. I quickly pulled over the car as I grabbed my head. Her screams lasted for a minute or so before it finally stopped.

"The hell was that!" I gasped as I looked down at my hands which were shaking.

"Stiles!" She screamed again.

I grabbed my head again as I let out a loud cry. My whole body ached as her screams continued.

Suddenly her scream abruptly stopped and I quickly reached for my phone as I called Scott.

"Come on Scott, pick up." I begged as I prayed I wouldn't hear her scream again.

"Hey this is Scott I…" I quickly hung up throwing my phone into the passenger's seat as I drove home as fast as I could.

As soon as I reached home, I ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed.

Suddenly I heard a loud howl and it sounded like Scott's howl but a little deeper. Then I heard another loud scream but this time she didn't say my name, it was just a loud blood curdling scream.

I felt like I got punched in the chest, I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a name flashed through my mine. Katherine.

Then there was nothing. I didn't hear her screaming and I didn't get any other signs about her the rest of the day. I just worked on my homework and waited for Scott to call me back.

However, by the time it was ten I had given up waiting and ended up falling asleep.

 _"Stiles please help!" Katherine screamed. She was running down my street, a terrified look on her face. There was something out of focus that was running behind her. "Stiles!" She screamed as she reached my front door and began pounding on it._

 _Suddenly a hand with claws wrapped around Katherine's and pulled her away as she screamed out it pain._

I woke with a start only to hear pounding on the front door in my house.

"No way!" I gasped as I threw myself from my bed and rushed down the stairs.

"Who the hell?" My dad asked but I quickly pushed past him as I threw open the door. I froze as I saw her. Standing before me was the girl from my dreams.

"Stiles!" She gasped.

"Katherine?" I asked confused. She looked different. She had a busted lip and bruises on her face. She had a long sleeved black shirt on and jeans.

Suddenly I watched her eyes roll back in her head and I caught her as she fell.

"Stiles?" I heard my dad ask as I lifted Katherine up into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Riley, please don't," I begged as he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off the ground. His claws dug into my neck._

 _"You are pathetic and weak, you don't even deserve to live. I have given you everything and you are leaving me." He slammed me hard into the wall as I gasped for air._

 _"I'm sorry Riley." I squeaked trying to get as much air as I possibly could._

 _Suddenly a gun shot went off and Riley dropped me as he let out a loud howl._

 _"Get away from her!" I heard a voice scream and I looked to see Stiles standing with a shot gun pointed at Riley._

 _Riley quickly turned on Stiles his fangs baring._

 _"Don't even think about it!" Stiles snapped as he cocked the gun._

 _Riley howled as he sprinted away._

 _"Are you ok?" Stiles asked as he rushed towards me._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as he pulled me into his arms. "You need to be careful, Riley isn't someone to mess with."_

 _"Don't worry, I'm always car…" He started when suddenly his voice caught._

 _"Stiles?" I asked and I looked up to see blood pouring from his mouth. "Stiles!" I screamed and I watched as Riley grabbed Stiles and threw him backwards._

"Stiles!" I screamed as I woke up. I was breathing heavily as I turned to see Riley wasn't laying down in the bed next to me.

"Who is Stiles?" I heard a voice say and I turned to see Riley standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Riley I…" I started but Riley charged me wrapping his hands around my neck as he got on top of me.

"Are you cheating on me Katie!" He asked.

"No, I don't know him, it was just a dream." I gasped but it only earned me Riley's right hook hitting me in the eye.

"You are such a bitch!" Riley snapped.

"It was just a dream. I swear." I cried.

He grabbed me by my arm and threw me off the bed.

"Riley," I begged but I was cut off by Riley slashing his claws down my back.

I let out a blood curdling scream as I lay on the floor.

Riley then left and I just stayed on the floor.

"Katherine," I heard Stiles say and I slowly began to cry.

I hated Riley. He didn't use to be as bad. He used to be the sweetest guy I had ever met.

After my parents died, Riley let me move in with him. He was 19 and I was 16. He was my everything. He kept me strong, that was until he turned. After he got bitten everything changed. He became super aggressive. I had multiple scars on my body due to Riley's anger and his claws. He beat me most days. But I never ran away. I was too terrified to leave. I knew no matter where I went Riley could find me. Things had gotten better that was until I had begun to have dreams about Stiles. I had never met Stiles but every part of me wanted to be with him. I had had dreams about Stiles for the past 3 days.

And as I lay on the ground all I could think about Stiles.

He wasn't real, I had to keep remind myself that. Stiles wasn't just going to appear and save me. I was going to always be stuck with Riley, until he ended up killing me.

Slowly I got up and headed towards the bathroom. As I turned on the light I was greeted by my reflection. My eye was already starting to bruise. My lip was busted from yesterday's fight. I had scars on my arm and I slowly turned around to see the claw marks down my back. It wasn't deep enough to cause too much damage but I knew it was going to scar. It was just going to add to the many scars on my back.

Quickly I put on a black long sleeve shirt to hide the scars. Then I threw on some jeans.

"Katie?" I heard a voice call and I knew it was Riley. I quickly ran back into the bathroom and shut the door locking it. "Katherine open this door!"

I quickly back up going towards the toilet.

"Katie!" Riley screamed as he rammed into the door.

Quickly I grabbed the top of the back of the toilet taking it off.

"Katherine," I heard him growl and his voice had dropped an octave. Then he broke the door in as he ran at me. I swung the toilet lid aiming for his head, but he quickly brought up his hand and broke the lid in half.

"Riley!" I screamed as he slammed me into the wall.

"What are you trying to do Katie Were you trying to hurt me?" He asked and I felt his claws digging into my arms.

"No, of course not Riley, you just scared me." I begged.

"Oh, so I scare you now!" He screamed and I watched as his eyes changed colors.

"Riley, please let me down!" I said. He had me pinned against the wall as he held me by my arms. My feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Does Stiles scare you? Would you rather be with Stiles?"

He doesn't exist, he was just in a dream!" I exclaimed as he claws dug deeper into my arms.

"I love you Katie! More than anything in the world." He said sadly.

"I know and I love you," I begged.

"But you don't, you lie!' He screamed.

"Riley I…" I started as he cracked my head against the wall knocking me out.

 _"Katherine," I heard Stiles call and suddenly the sign for Beacon Hills California appeared. Then I saw a street sign and an address. "Katherine," He called again._

I woke up to see I was still lying on the bathroom floor.

Quickly I got up and ran to the bathroom door. My head was pounding and I knew I would most likely have a concussion. Slowly I cracked the door to make sure Riley was asleep. He lay on the bed taking up the entire bed.

I ran by his bed as quietly as I could, I grabbed his wallet off the table then I ran right out or front door not even bothering to shut the door behind me.

I continued to run all the way down the street.

"Cab!" I screamed.

Surprisingly one quickly pulled over.

"How much would it cost to get to Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"That's a two hour long drive!" The driver said.

"How much would it cost?" I snapped.

"You would not be able…" He started when I took out all the cash in Riley's wallet out to the driver.

"Will that do?" I asked.

The cab driver's eyes went wide as he quickly grabbed the money and I climbed in.

"Where in Beacon Hills do you want to go?" The driver asked.

I told him the address and then we headed out.

I opened up Riley's wallet and saw the photo of us. There was a photo of us kissing and a photo of me standing and Riley's arms wrapped around my waist. It seemed like it had been centuries since those photos had been taken. Slowly I began to cry as I rolled down the window and threw Riley's wallet out. I saw the cab driver look at me in the rear mirror but he didn't say anything.

The driver had been right, it did take about two hours to get from San Francisco to Beacon Hills. On the ride there my head ache just got worse and worse until it was almost unbearable. As we pulled onto the street I soon started to realize how insane this plan was. I was going to some house I just had a dream about. I had no idea who lived there. But even though I knew it was crazy I was drawn towards the house. I climbed out and stood in front of the house. The cab drove away leaving me still standing in front of the house.

"Kathrine!" I heard Stiles call and then I heard a wolf howl.

"No!" I cried as I rushed to the front door and began to pound on the door.

I kept looking up and down the street hoping I wouldn't see a wolf.

Suddenly the door opened and I was shocked to see who opened the door.

"Stiles?" I gasped and it felt though my head was going to burst out of my chest. However my head ache had become so bad I could barely stand.

"Katherine?" He gasped as he looked me up and down.

Suddenly everything went back and I passed out.


End file.
